


Ninnyhammers!

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [90]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets mad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninnyhammers!

Sam's eyes snapped with anger as he stomped up the path to Bag End. He growled under his breath as he entered the smial and stalked into the parlour.

Frodo looked up, but his smile of welcome quickly changed to a look of puzzled concern. "Sam? You're upset."

"Ninnyhammers!" Sam exclaimed to the ceiling beams. "Sayin' Merry and Pippin are the heroes of the quest!"

Frodo smiled. "Oh, Sam. They ARE heroes to folk here in the Shire!"

Sam kissed his hand. "You are the true hero."

Frodo stroked his cheek. "If I'm YOUR hero, dearest Samwise, I am content."


End file.
